


Love Game

by Sunas_Simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Timeskip, Side Relationships - Freeform, side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: Sakusa: Let the games begin, "babe"Atsumu scoffed as he stared down at the text message, annoyed. Who the hell does that prick think he is. Then Atsumu remembers he is partly to blame for the cause of his own annoyance.___One month. Whoever falls in love first loses. Who will win?[CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love Game

_Sakusa: Let the games begin, "babe"_

Atsumu scoffed as he stared down at the text message, annoyed. Who the hell does that prick think he is. Then Atsumu remembers he is partly to blame for the cause of his own annoyance. 

_____

_Yesterday_

"Oh my God don't you ever shut up, Miya!" Sakusa yelled, anger evident in his tone

"Aww, I know ya love me Omi!" Atsumu said with a mocking voice.

"I would never" Sakusa said back almost immediately, with so much certainty.

They had been the last ones left in the locker room and Atsumu had made it his new job to torment the black haired male in the room with him. Sadly, said male did not want to spend some quality time with him. 

"What makes ya so sure? I'll have ya know my dear Omi-" Atsumu starts but gets interrupted when Sakusa cuts in with-

"Not my name Miya. And, trust me I'm quite sure."

"I'll have ya know," Atsumu continues, "many people find themselves _**very**_ attracted to me." Atsumu says it so proudly. Almost like it was practically impossible for someone to not be attracted to him.

"And I'll have you know," Sakusa insisted, "I'm not one of them." 

Atsumu looked at Sakusa and scoffed. The damn prick, who knew hot people were so mean. Wait what was that last part--

No, Atsumu did not think Sakusa Kiyoomi was hot. 

Well sure..he was _**attractive**_ Atsumu will be the first to admit that. And he looks really pretty. And his hair looks really nice to run his fingers through. And sure _**maybe sometimes**_ the thought of kissing Sakusa's two cute moles on his forehead has crossed his mind.

BUT THAT WAS NORMAL TEAMMATE STUFF..

Yeah normal. 

"Are you gonna just keep staring at me?" Sakusa said with a smirk "I know I'm good-looking but control yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself, just cause ya like me doesn't mean I like ya back" Atsumu retorted

"I _**don't**_ like you."

"Alright then, if yer so positive ya could never like me, how about we play a little game, Omi-kun" Atsumu says smirking 

"What are you getting at Miya" Sakusa responds sounding uninterested but it was obvious he's intrigued with the his eyebrows quirked up at the sound of a challenge. 

Thats how Atsumu knew he had drawn Kiyoomi in.

"The rules are real simple, we fake date, 1 month, whoever falls in love first loses."

As soon as Sakusa heard the word date he seemed annoyed. 

"First of all, I would just win, secondly, what if neither of us fell in love?"

"That wouldn't happened, trust me Omi"

"This is ridiculous" Sakusa said with a sigh

"What, scared you'll lose?" Atsumu teased

What happened next Atsumu really would've never expected. He really didn't think Sakusa would take him up on this.

"We start your little game tomorrow. We'll discuss the prize later," Sakusa said as he grabbed his bag and turned to walk out the door, "Oh and one last thing Miya."

"What?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kiyoomi's lips, "try not to fall too hard"

"That won't be a problem" Atsumu said back behind a forced smile.

___

Little did he know, it would be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I REGRET POSTING THIS ITS NOT VERY GOOD  
> Expect slow and random updates, I do have school.
> 
> Follow my Twitter @iidirtydxn


End file.
